goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Tier
Introduction As so named, these are the life-wiping at the higher ends, with glorified Mids at the bottom. Hypersonic to SoL speed with town level to small country level output and durability. Categories Scrub: (Havok, Bruce Banner, Hope Summers, Hulk Fixit, The Leader, Red Hulk, Warlock, Classic Star-Lord, Wiccan, Sauron, Corvus Glaive, Magma) (Batman One Million, Thom Kallor, Hourman, Pied Piper, Major Disaster, Rebirth Killer Croc, Flint) (Atom Eve, Violator, Samaritan) (Nihilus, Dread Masters) (Edo Deidara, DMS Obito) (Edo Deidara, DMS Obito) (Pre-22nd BT Goku, Full Power Master Roshi, Staff Officer Black, Saibaman, Saiyan Saga Gohan) (Natsu EoS&FDKM, Laxus Dreyar FT, Jura Neekis FT, Irene Belserion FT, Mard Geer FT, Han Jihan) (Composite King Kong, DCEU Superman, DCEU Doomsday, MCU Captain Marvel, Deoxys Adventures) (Flandre Scarlet, Sonic the Hedgehog, Rayquaza) Low: ' (Bishop, Captain Britain, Medusa, Mr. Sinister, Guardian, Carnage, Abomination, Stingray, Ult. Colossus, Strong Guy) (Bishop, Captain Britain, Medusa, Mr. Sinister, Guardian, Carnage, Abomination, Stingray, Ult. Colossus, Strong Guy) (Bishop, Captain Britain, Medusa, Mr. Sinister, Guardian, Carnage, Abomination, Stingray, Ult. Colossus, Strong Guy) (Six Paths of Pain, Six Paths of Obito, Sage Mode Naruto, Six Tails Naruto, Third Raikage Ay, 7th Gate Guy) (Six Paths of Pain, Six Paths of Obito, Sage Mode Naruto, Six Tails Naruto, Third Raikage Ay, 7th Gate Guy) (23rd BT Goku, 23rd BT Piccolo, Saiyan Saga Tien, Saiyan Saga Yamcha, Saiyan Saga Krillin) (Shigeo Kageyama, Part 2 Gang Ryong, Gin, Astro Boy, Akame card, Tatsumi 2/3/4, Clare Claymore, Morgiana Post-TS, Gildarts Clive FT, Zeref Dragneel FT, August FT) (DCAU Superman, Big Chill 10, Rayquaza Adventures) (Kratos, Pit, Sin FFX, Noctis, Ardyn) '''Average: ' (Emma Frost, Prof. X, Rogue, Namor, Hulk Cho, Stryfe, Radioactive Man, Ult. Sue Storm, Ult. Ironman, Ult. Quicksilver, Gravity, Polaris, Ragnarok) (Lex Luthor, Plastic Man, Cassie Sandsmark, Deadman, Damage PC, The Engineer) (Dinosaurus) (ROTJ Palpatine) (DMS Kakashi, KCM Minato, Composite Hashirama, Gyuki, Composite Nagato, Juubi Obito, 8th Gate Guy, Kinshiki) (Garp, Big Mom, Aokiji, Kizaru, Marco) (Raditz, Great Ape Gohan) (Kenpachi EoS, Medaka, Esdeath, Judar Post-TS, Teresa Claymore, Priscilla Claymore, Acnologia FT) (XLR8 10, Mega Rayquaza Adventures) (XLR8 10, Mega Rayquaza Adventures) '''High: (Iron Man Prime, Hulkbuster, War Machine, Fin Fang Foom, Carol Danvers base, Human Torch, Proxima Midnight, Black Swan, Living Laser Modern, Invisible Woman, Storm, Cable, Northstar, Crystal, Sunfire, Spectrum, Moonstone, Klaw, Thunderstrike, Sue Storm, Ult. Hulk, Ult. Thing, Ult. Mahr-vell, Ult. Sue Storm, Weapon H) (N52 Cyborg, Ocean Master, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, Mera, Gorilla Grodd, Geo-Force, The Ray, Dr. Light, Jack Hawksmoor, King Shark, Red Tornado, Manchester Black) (Spawn Base) (KCM2 Naruto, Pre-Juubi Madara Uchiha, the Juubi, Momoshiki) (Whitebeard) (Saiyan Saga Piccolo, Nappa) (Tatsumaki, Ichigo Dangai, Aizen, Yusuke Urameshi, Kumagawa, Sinbad, Alibaba Post-TS, Jack Rakan, Sailor Venus base) (Diamondhead 10) (Mega Man) Peak: (Iron Man 42, BE, Iceman, Jean Grey (current), Magneto, Dr. Doom, Mandarin, Ares, Ult. Thor, Man-Thing) (Aquaman) (Omni-Man) (Composite Naruto, Composite Sasuke, Composite Madara, Kaguya, Toneri) (Saiyan Saga Goku x3) (Composite Saitama, Jiro) Popular Source Medias D.C Comics Marvel Comics Video Games Anime T.V. Shows Action Movies Examples Category:Tier